Por un Obentou
by Kunoichi Kawai-chan
Summary: Itachi jamás imaginó que terminaría delatándose de esa forma. Y menos por culpa de un Obentou. Shounen Ai. ItachixDeidara.


**_Por un Obentou_**

Llevaba un buen rato mirándole de reojo, estaba sentado a su izquierda, a una distancia mas o menos considerable, sin embrago, alcanzaba a verlo perfectamente de espalda. No tenía idea de, en que podría estar pensando, pero sí permanecía muy quieto, y eso se le hacía raro. Aunque el rubio no le tenía precisamente aprecio, el que estuviera tan ausente era poco común, considerando que, ya que se encontraban solos, en lo que se podía llamar una "habitación" de la guarida, y que Deidara no le hubiese dirigido, mínimo una mirada de desprecio, si era de extrañar. Aunque tal vez pondría deberse a la situación en la que se hallaba el akatsuki artista.

Unos cuantos minutos más transcurrieron, y todo seguía estando en silencio. Y hubiera continuado así, de no ser porque el tercer miembro de la organización que se encontraba en la "Akatsuki cueva" hizo acto de presencia.

— ¡Deidara-sempai! — Resonó la voz de Tobi en el lugar — ¡Deidara-sempai, Tobi le trajo el almuerzo! — se acercó hasta el rubio que permanecía sentado en el suelo, y se arrodilló frente a él, mientras le extendía un obentou.

Unos segundos de silencio, y al fin después de todo el tiempo que llevaban allí, escuchó la voz de Deidara — ¡¿Y como pretendes que lo coma estando así?! — reclamó el rubio haciendo gala de su mal carácter, refiriéndose claramente a su situación.

— Bueno — Tobi observó los brazos del artista, o mejor dicho, la falta de ellos, pues, el rubio había perdido sus brazos, uno en la batalla contra el jinchuriki de Ichibi, Gaara, cuando fue en su captura, y el otro cuando peleó con el odioso copy ninja, Kakashi. Y ahora después de volver con su grupo, permanecía a la espera de que se los "acomodaran" — ¡No hay problema Deidara-sempai! — habló Tobi una vez más, con su característico entusiasmo — ¡Tobi se lo dará! ¡Porque Tobi es un buen chico!

Oh, oh, lo veía venir, y aunque no pudiera ver la cara de Deidara en ese momento, estaba completamente seguro de que ya sabía cual era, sí, seguro que en ese instante el artista le dirigía a Tobi esa mirada furiosa similar a la de una fiera a punto de lanzarse al ataque, y que lo hacia ver -según él- adorable — Lárgate Tobi — gruñó el de azules ojos.

— Pero sempai.

— ¡Que te largues!

Tobi se puso de pié dejando el obentou en el suelo, frente a su sempai — Ay pero que gruñón Deidara-sempai — se quejó — pero no importa aunque sea un sempai muy gruñón, ¡Tobi lo quiere!

— Tobi, vuelve a abrir la boca y haré que te arrepientas — advirtió el rubio.

— Deidara-sempai —iba a volver hablar, pero decidió interrumpirle.

— Tobi — llamó su atención — mejor déjalo — el akatsuki de la mascara, aparentemente lo observó unos momentos antes de responder a su orden — Esta bien Itachi-san, Tobi obedece, ¡Tobi es un buen chico! — y se fue, dejando a un Itachi un tanto divertido y a un Deidara con los nervios crispados, nuevamente solos.

Otro rato más de silencio y... — ¡No lo soporto! — Le oyó exclamar, totalmente histérico — No voy a poder con él como compañero — refunfuñaba en voz alta — es desesperante — un par de quejas mas y se calló, llevándoles de vuela al silencio.

Itachi continuó observándolo, dándose cuenta de que Deidara desde que había parado de despotricar contra su nuevo e irritante compañero, había permanecido observando hacia el suelo; el Uchiha confirmó su deducción de que, era porque se había quedando mirando el obentou cuando lo escuchó murmurar quedamente un — rayos, tengo hambre.

Lo pensó, no debía, estaba consciente de ello, pero aun así, lo hizo.

Se levantó de su lugar y caminó con parsimonia hasta ubicarse frente a Deidara, el rubio de inmediato levantó la vista, obsequiándole esa mirada fulminante que a Itachi. Le gustaba.

Ignorando el intento de asesinato visual del rubio akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha se acomodó en el suelo frente a él, y con tranquilidad tomó el obentou, lo abrió, con los palillos tomó un primer bocado y lo dirigió hacia el rubio, provocando que éste lo mirara con desconfianza.

— ¿Que pretendes, _Uchiha_? — preguntó, pronunciando ese apellido de la forma más venenosa posible.

Itachi hizo un gesto con intención de incitarle a que abriera la boca — Tienes hambre, ¿no? — se limitó a decir.

— No necesito tu ayuda — le desvió el rostro. Itachi sonrió.

— Necesitas comer.

— ¡Que te importa lo que yo necesite! — Volvió el rostro para encararlo — No quiero tu ayuda _Uchiha._

— De acuerdo — volvió a dejar el obentou donde estaba e hizo ademán de levantarse — Pero vas a comer, y como por los momentos a parte de nosotros, Tobi es el único que esta aquí, lo llamaré para que te lo dé, ya ves que él estaba encantado de hacerlo.

— ¡No te atrevas! — Itachi sonrió, otra vez — no lo soporto — dijo entre dientes.

— Entonces deja que yo te lo de, o ¿quieres que use mi Sharingan y te obligue? — Deidara lo miro feo.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? — quiso saber el artista.

— Necesitas comer — le dio la misma razón una vez más, mientras tomaba el obentou de nuevo y le acercaba un bocado, sabía que no le quedaría otro remedio, para Deidara sería más humillante si lo manipulaba con su Sharingan, y el rubio estaba consciente de que sí era capaz. Así que tal como pensó que resultaría luego de esa amenaza de su parte, el de azules ojos abrió la boca y recibió la comida.

A partir de ese momento, ninguno volvió a emitir palabra alguna, Itachi estuvo alimentando al rubio, y éste a pesar de que al principio tenía una clara actitud de enfado; luego se fue calmando, dejando notar a su vez, un cierto nerviosismo, pues evitaba mirar a al Uchiha, quien volvía a sonreír al darse cuenta del ligero sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de Deidara.

La comida acabó, Itachi dejó el obentou junto con los palillos a un lado, y se quedó en la misma posición, con sus ojos clavados en el rostro del rubio.

Deidara estaba aún, renuente a dirigirle la mirada al Uchiha, no obstante se atrevió a hablar —Y ahora ¿por qué sigues ahí? — se quejó.

Itachi, quien parecía estar como en trance, dijo en un susurro — Estoy pensando si debo darte o no, el postre — consiguiendo que el akatsuki de la roca se atreviera a verlo, con un gesto de confusión.

— ¿El postre?, ¿Cuál postre?

La respuesta que emitió el Uchiha fue — este postre — justo antes de llevar una mano a la nuca del rubio, con intención de atraer su boca directo a la suya.

Y claro que Deidara intentó poner resistencia, pero no lo logró y en poco acabó cediendo al beso que le otorgaba Itachi, el cual se fue tornado cada vez mas y mas demandante, y apasionado. Por parte de ambos.

Hasta que.

Itachi se alejó de él, dejando ver un hilillo de saliva que mantuvo la conexión unas milésimas de segundo, antes de romperse cuando al fin estuvieron separados completamente.

Un — ¿Por qué? — salió de la boca de el rubio. Itachi lo contempló. Estaba sonrojado y con los labios rojizos a causa del beso que habían compartido.

Por su cabeza pasó que, acababa de delatarse, le gustaba Deidara y eso lo tenía claro, pero en sus planes no había cabida para un romance. Sin embargo, después de lo sucedido, después de dejarse en evidencia -porque sospechaba y estaba casi seguro de que el artista ya conocía la respuesta a ese ¿por qué?, luego de semejante acto llevado a cabo- y más aun después de esa reacción positiva por parte de Deidara. Itachi decidió que, no importando lo que vendría después, tomaría la oportunidad.

Por esa razón su respuesta fue — porque te quiero.

Y lo besó, una vez más buscó esos labios que, esta vez, le recibieron gustosos.

Y final de cuentas, quien hubiera pensado, que todo esto ocurría por culpa de un... Obentou.

**FIN**


End file.
